


Decorations

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, It's short and fluffy like the rest, M/M, kamukoma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Kamukura and Komaeda decorate the Christmas tree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I apologize for the shortness of these stories. I have one more story going out later, but for now Merry Christmas everyone!

It was almost Christmas, and Komaeda was eager to get into the spirit. 

 

“It’s such a holiday filled with hope and happiness!” Komaeda exclaimed while speaking to Kamukura about what they were doing for Christmas. Kamukura only hummed in reply, staring at the Christmas tree. They had recently put it up, so there were no decorations.    
  


“Typically, it is tradition to decorate the tree with ornaments and a few other miscellaneous items, correct?” Kamukura questioned the boy. 

 

“Yep. I haven’t had a Christmas tree in a while, but I still have a few ornaments we can put up,” Komaeda replied. Kamukura nodded and walked over to the tree. Komaeda walked out of the room for a moment, but returned with a fairly large box. When he opened it, there were ornaments of all sorts placed into it. Kamukura reached in, and took one out. The ornament was a small golden retriever with a red bow wrapped around its neck. Komaeda smiled at the ornament. 

 

“My parents got me that one when I was really little….” Komaeda commented, gently taking the ornament and hanging it up on the tree near the top. Kamukura pulled out another ornament, one that was red with gold snowflakes on it, and he hung it up near the bottom of the tree. Komaeda took out a green ornament and hung it near the top. The two repeated this process until the entire tree was covered with ornaments. 

 

“Wait!” Komaeda suddenly exclaimed. “I have a few other decorations.” He ran into their bedroom, and pulled out two foam gingerbread man. One looked like Komaeda, and the other looked like Kamukura. 

 

“Did you make these?” Kamukura inquired. Komaeda nodded and smiled, hanging them up on branches that were right next to each other. The branches were so close together, that it looked like the two foam gingerbread men were holding hands. Komaeda smiled, as if he was proud of himself for what he did. Kamukura couldn’t help but let out what was almost a ghost of a smile as he walked over to the tree. Komaeda reached into the box, and pulled out the star to go on top of the tree. He went to go put it up, but Kamukura stopped him. 

 

“I would like to do something with it first,” Kamukura stated, taking the star and walking away for a moment. He came back shortly after and put the star up. When Komaeda looked at the star, he gasped upon realizing that Kamukura had taped a picture of him on the star. 

 

“Why did you tape a picture of me on the star?” Komaeda asked.    
  
“Because you are a star,” Kamukura replied calmly. Komaeda turned bright red and laughed a bit. 

 

“Wh-What? I’m not a star!” Komaeda exclaimed. Kamukura shook his head.    
  


“I beg to differ. You are bright and beautiful like a star,” Kamukura stated. 

 

“Y-You can’t mean that…” Komaeda muttered. 

 

“I do,” Kamukura insisted. Komaeda sighed and tried taking the star down, but Kamukura stopped him. 

 

“Can we at least put a picture of both of us on there?” Komaeda pleaded. Kamukura hummed for a moment, seeming to think it over. Finally, he took the star down and replaced the picture of Komaeda with a picture of both of them. He put the star back up. 

 

“Are you satisfied?” Kamukura asked. Komaeda nodded and smiled. Kamukura sighed and sat on the couch, and Komaeda sat next to him. 

 

“The tree looks beautiful, Izuru,” Komaeda commented. 

 

“I suppose it does,” Kamukura replied. 

 

“Thank you for helping me decorate,” Komaeda said. 

 

“You’re welcome,” Kamukura replied. The two fell into silence and admired the Christmas tree. They both felt it was going to be a bright and hopeful Christmas. 


End file.
